Requiem
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: Voici une série de Drabble 100 mots sur le couple VanVen. Enjoy
1. Mon étoile

Joyeux Noël ! Voici une série de Drabble sur mon couple préféré VanVen (dont le jour était le 21/12)

Non je ne suis pas morte XD je n'ai juste que peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Bien que j'écrive souvent, c'est souvent pour pleins d'autres fictions. Cependant je vous promets une série de Drabble. Pourquoi des Drabbles ? Non pas pour une raison de petitesse mais de défi. Mon premier partiel en janvier est l'expression écrite qui est limitée en nombre de mots et j'ai vraiment tendance à trop écrire -la preuve-. Ainsi je m'entraîne à faire exactement 100 mots (comptant le titre) tout en voulant délivrer une petite histoire ou/et sentiment.

****Disclaimers :**** Les personnages appartiennent au mythe qu'est Kingdom Hearts et ce pour la totalité du recueil.

* * *

><p><em>Mon étoile.<em>

Je les voyais. Ces magnifiques étoiles illuminant les ténèbres de la nuit. Mon apparence s'assimilait facilement à ce ciel sombre avec mes yeux dorés mais mon esprit voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ventus_.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me souvienne de lui en regardant le ciel…

Est-ce parce que ces astres lumineux me rappelaient tant sa lumière ?

Elle me manque tellement… Si seulement il pouvait devenir plus fort alors je…

**Non**, jamais. L'amitié était un sentiment et les sentiments conduisent à la faiblesse.

Malgré tout, je ressentais encore inconsciemment dans mon cœur, envahi des ténèbres, sa lumière éclatante et chaleureuse.


	2. Liaison

_Liaison._

Plus le regard de Ventus se faisait fuyant, plus celui de son amant le cherchait. Quand Vanitas finit par le croiser, grâce à sa main posée la joue de Ven, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir fut la culpabilité. Le remord de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

C'était trop tard pour revenir sur leur nuit passée ensemble. Ce qui était fait, était fait.

A vrai dire, le blond n'avait eu qu'une crainte en se réveillant : Voir son lit vide. C'est pour cela qu'il était dépourvu de réaction en voyant un bellâtre dans son lit, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.


	3. Mal être

_Mal-être._

J'avais beau rire en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis, Terra et Aqua, mon cœur se serrait et ce depuis mon arrivé. Comme si, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ou plutôt. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un de très important. Ce sentiment me poussait à poser de plus en plus de questions sur mon passé, malgré les migraines que cela entraînaient.

J'avais besoin de trouver les raisons de mon mal-être. C'était primordial.

Je savais déjà inconsciemment à ce moment-là que _**tu**_ étais la cause de ses sensations car _**tu**_ n'étais pas auprès de moi.


	4. Lien

_Lien._

Vanitas avait toujours été craint par les autres. D'abord car il était différent puis par sa cruauté. Cependant tout n'était qu'une façade. Et ça, Ventus l'avait bien comprit. Celui-ci fut le premier et le seul à s'afficher au côté du brun.

Longtemps on crut que Ven restait à ses côtés par pitié de le voir toujours seul.

Cependant, leur entente dépassait le stade d'écouter ces vulgaires rumeurs. En effet, en la compagnie de l'autre, tout leur semblait si simple. Vanitas avait beau être dur et quelque fois méchant, jamais il ne voudrait voir leur lien si fragile se briser.


	5. Gui

_Gui_

D'habitude, j'étais l'une des premières personnes à détester toutes ces fêtes commerciales telles que Noël ou encore la Saint Valentin. Pourtant à ce noël-là, j'avais pu profiter d'un amusement particulier et unique.

En effet, Ventus (le jumeau du meilleur ami de mon frère) était présent à la soirée du réveillon qu'on organisait, mon frangin et moi. Mais le moment où les choses devinrent divertissantes fut lorsqu'on se trouva tout deux sous une branche de gui que brandissait un de mes amis qui connaissaient mes sentiments pour le blond.

Ainsi, sans demander mon reste, je saisis cette occasion en l'embrassant.


	6. Jalousie

_Jalousie_

C'en était trop. Jamais, Vanitas n'avait pu dévoiler autant ses sentiments haineux envers le jeune ami de sa moitié. Rien que d'imaginer ce grand idiot l'enlacer, l'embrasser voir même plus, c'était insoutenable pour le brun. Tellement.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Rien que de penser qu'en réalité, il n'était peut-être pas la moitié de Ventus…

Cette pensée lui arrachait un soupire d'exaspération.

Peu importe les conséquences, il décida de ne pas laisser tomber. Au contraire, Vanitas se bâterais pour ne serait-ce qu'une question de fierté… Mais c'était plus que ça. Il aimait Ven du plus profond de son cœur.


	7. Ténèbres

Merci à _**Laemia** _& **_Yumeless_** pour leurs commentaires, je m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir XD. Merci énormément.

* * *

><p>Ténèbres.<p>

Peu importe le nombre de fois où l'on se moquait de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur du noir. J'avais des veilleuses malgré mon âge déjà bien avancé. Néanmoins, je savais pourquoi j'avais cette phobie…

Dans le noir, on ne distingue plus le monde extérieur. Notre perception en ait fortement affectée. De plus on disparaît totalement... Et c'est ça qui me faisait le plus peur.

Ne plus exister dans ces lieux et moments sombres.

Disparaître sans pouvoir faire quelque chose contre.

J'avais peur de ça…Jusqu'à ce que je _**te**_ rencontre.

_**Toi**_, ma moitié qui vivait dans ces ténèbres.


	8. Rêve

Merci à Kokoro-Desu (je te répondrais en PM) et Daysofdestiny. Je te répond ici : Je te comprend tout à fait, je suis moi même quelqu'un qui poste très rarement des reviews et donc je me sens d'autant plus honorer que tu en es mise une :D. Merci beaucoup et t'inquiète pas si c'est juste que quelques mots XD Après tout, j'écris peu de mots moi-même.

Bref, en voilà une nouvelle série.

* * *

><p><strong>Rêve.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il arrivait très souvent que Ventus se souvienne au détail près de ses rêves. Par exemple, une fois le jeune homme se rappelait d'une immense glace mangé en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Très souvent ses illusions nocturnes n'avaient aucun sens profond, tout simplement des tranches de vie banale et quotidienne.<p>

Cependant, cette nuit après avoir rencontré _**ce **_nouvel élève fut bien différente. En outre, le voilà aux bras de ce brun aux yeux dorés. Pour une fois, tout semblait flou comme dans un désert où la chaleur déforme les formes.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Ventus. »


	9. Abandonné

**Abandonné.**

* * *

><p>Rien ne pouvait sembler plus ignoble et inhumain d'abandonner quelqu'un seul et sans défense. Pourtant quand je <em><strong>le<strong>_ vis, allongé sur cette arbre penché à l'horizontale, uniquement recouvert d'un drap blanc, je ne pis m'empêcher de trouver ce geste pourtant si minable comme une bénédiction.

En effet, en m'approchant doucement comme on le ferait pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage, je ne pouvais ignorer ce sourire en coin sur mon visage. Je voulais cette poupée abandonnée.

Ses yeux embrumés et sa peau semblable à de la porcelaine me donnait envie de le briser pour mieux le faire m'aimer.


	10. Expérience

****_Les trois prochains drabbles seront liés à celui là. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Expérience.<strong>

* * *

><p>Peu importait pour les deux jumeaux ce qu'ils leur arriveraient tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Capturés par le gouvernement de leur pays, Vanitas et Ventus contrôlaient chacun un élément de cette terre faisant d'eux des monstres. Pourtant, seulement âgés de 8 ans, tous deux ignoraient pourquoi ils avaient ces étranges pouvoirs.<p>

On les enferma d'abord loin l'un de l'autre mais cette décision fut fatale. En effet, la terre fut plongée dans une aire de chaos résultant de cette séparation. Ainsi, les plaça-t-on ensemble dans un verre indestructible remplit d'un liquide spécial.

Proche l'un de l'autre, ils avaient leurs mains enlacés.


	11. Apnée

**Apnée.**

* * *

><p>Dans ce liquide, dont je savais que l'on ne pouvait en mourir, il agissait comme une drogue dans nos cerveaux. On s'endormait sans vraiment savoir si l'on allait se réveiller un jour ou non. Ainsi je retenais mon souffle, évitant au maximum de respirer ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette bulle. Mon conscient se battait comme il pouvait pour éviter d'être de nouveau droguer. Mes mains serraient celles de ma moitié alors que je croisais son regard doré.<p>

« Tout ira bien, Ven. Je serais là avec toi. »

J'arrivais à entendre _**ses** _pensées en l'embrassant tendrement.


	12. Dégoût

**Dégoût.**

* * *

><p>Lorsque les scientifiques se retournaient vers leurs cobayes, quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils les voyaient s'embrasser. Deux garçons…jumeaux qui plus est malgré les différences entre eux. Vanitas et Ventus ne semblaient même plus savoir où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans leur bulle où personne ne pouvait les interrompre.<p>

C'est avec impuissance et dégoût que les soit disant génies observaient leurs baisers et leurs étreintes. Très vite, après que leurs cerveaux aient pu enregistrer cette vision d'horreur, ils se dirigeaient vers un bureau où plusieurs boutons furent activés. La réaction fut immédiate et les cobayes perdirent connaissances.


	13. Impuissance

**Impuissance.**

* * *

><p>Les douces lèvres de Ventus sur les miennes avaient le don de me redonner confiance en moi. On allait s'échapper d'ici quitte à ce que je doive y laisser la vie. Je ne laisserais jamais mon ange –comme j'aimais l'appeler à cause de son apparence- aux mains de ces ordures qui nous détenaient.<p>

Cependant, un nouveau produit fut inséré dans notre bulle d'air. Mes illusions de fuir furent très vite brisées en mille morceaux. En réalité, nous étions tous les deux impuissants face à cette haine des autres...

« Désolé, Ven… » Murmurais-je faiblement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	14. Masque

_Merci à **Yumeless** & **DaysOfDestiny**. Je répond donc ici (il faudrait que tu me laisse un mail ou je sais pas où je pourrais te répondre avec plus de profondeur XD. Mais wouah, moi ? Un génie de la retranscription des sentiments ? Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'"entendre" ça. Dis toi que grâce à des doujin SoRiku, j'arrive à supporter Sora XD. _

_Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Masque.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde porte un masque dans la vie, les gentils comme les méchants. Eh oui, même cette douce et adorable personne que l'on connaissait sous le nom de Ventus.<p>

Lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter ce _faux_ sourire. Un sourire pouvait cacher sa tristesse mais ses yeux, eux, étaient tel un miroir. Reflétant ses _vraies_ émotions.

Malgré tout, Vanitas était le seul à pouvoir déchiffrer ses tromperies… Puisqu'ils étaient la même personne, l'idée de porter un masque semblait paraître inutile. Leurs cœurs étaient à nu face à l'autre.

Pourtant, tous deux continuaient à porter un masque.


	15. Décision

**Décision.**

* * *

><p>C'est avec peine que j'ouvrais les yeux pour pouvoir assister à ce qui semblait un miracle. Mon corps, exposé à nu, montrait à mes sauveurs la violence dont j'avais été victime. Surement était-il choqué ?<p>

Je ne le saurais jamais puisqu'après mon sauvetage, je m'endormi paisiblement pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait des siècles.

« Comment ça tu ne veux pas porter plainte ? »

Ma décision avait évidemment bouleversé ma famille, amis. Pourtant malgré toutes les remarques, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Parce que même si j'avais souffert, je n'étais pas seul, n'est-ce pas _Vanitas_ ?


	16. Détruire

**Détruire.**

* * *

><p><em>« Vous brulerez en Enfer, monstres que vous êtes ! » <em>Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

_« A cause de toi, mes parents ont divorcé. Je te hais ! » _Un rire s'échappait de ses lèvres.

_« Tu as détruit notre famille, enfoiré ! » _Un regard malicieux regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

La famille était une notion beaucoup trop vague dans le cœur de Vanitas. Celui-ci avait même son 'passe-temps' favori : Détruire ceux qui jugeaient sa relation. Toutes ces personnes qui ensemble prônaient des 'valeurs'.

Veillant sur **lui**, Vanitas briserait ceux qui le rendraient malheureux.


	17. Hypocrisie

_J'ai décidé que je ferais cent drabbles. Dès que j'aurais le temps, je posterais un sommaire avec les thèmes (bien sûr) mais aussi le raiting, POV et autres informations. J'ai aussi envie d'attribuer une musique à chacun. Enfin, si vous voulez proposer des mots, phrases, citations, proverbes etc. qui seront les thèmes des futurs drabbles, vous êtes les bienvenus._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (mon drabble préféré)._

* * *

><p><strong>Hypocrisie.<strong>

* * *

><p>« Comment vas-tu Van ? Tu m'as manqué, tu sais… »<p>

**Menteuse**. Tu me hais depuis notre rupture.

« Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois hier, Vanitas. T'aurais dû prévenir que tu revenais aujourd'hui. »

**Menteur**. Mon portable n'a enregistré aucun de tes appels.

…

Je soupirais en regardant cette attroupement qui m'entourait, c'était à peine si je pouvais respirer. Tous remplis d'un seul sentiment : **l'hypocrisie**. A force, je m'étais habitué à eux sans les accepter totalement.

Mon regard doré captura celui azuré de Ventus qui me lança par la suite un _sourire_.

Je voulais croire qu'_il _était sincère.


	18. Roméo

_Et une nouvelle série de Drabbles en retard, une ! XD Je voulais les poster pour la St Valentin mais j'ai été assez occupée la semaine. Je tiens à vous remerciez, Yumeless, DaysofDestiny et Lunastrelle mais également toutes les personnes qui lisent. Ça me touche que vous aimez. _

_J'ai essayé dans ces drabbles de développer un peu Ventus, pas sûr que ça soit réussit par contre XD._

_Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Roméo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah la Saint Valentin !<p>

Fête symbolique pour les amoureux. A l'origine, il n'y avait pas cette notion d'achat. Le plus beau cadeau du monde n'égale jamais le _romantisme_.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sous mon balcon ? »

Le regard inquisiteur de Vanitas figea net son amant. C'est avec un sourire innocent que Ventus répondit.

« C'est que j'ai dépensé tout mon argent en bonbon alors je voulais faire comme Roméo... »

Ventus fut interrompu par le claquement des fenêtres.

Bon d'accord, le romantisme n'équivalait pas toujours un cadeau. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Vanitas.


	19. Pardonner

**Pardonner.**

* * *

><p>Je savais que mes amis viendraient me sauver. On s'était promis d'être tous les trois des maîtres de la Keyblade.<p>

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils voudront encore de toi ? »

La voix suave ne me faisait à présent même plus frissonné. Depuis que je m'étais battu contre Vanitas, lui et moi n'étions plus qu'une seule et même personne. Bien qu'il puisse plus se matérialiser devant moi, il se contentait de me hanter.

Pourtant avec le temps, je n'étais plus déstabilisé par ces remarques acerbes au contraire…

« Oui, après tout, ils te pardonneront comme je l'ai fait. »


	20. Rendre

_Spoiler des trailers de KH3D._

* * *

><p><strong>Rendre.<strong>

* * *

><p>«…D'autres cœurs que le tiens. »<p>

Sora regardait avec stupeur ce visage si semblable au sien. Puis Xehanort disparu dans les ténèbres et une serrure apparue…

« D'autres cœurs sont enfouis en moi… »

Regardant chacune des actions de Sora, le sourire de Vanitas grandissait.

Oui, c'est ça.

Ouvre cette porte !

« Rend moi ce qui m'appartient. Rend moi Ventus, murmura-t-il impatient. »

Sora brandissait sa Keyblade en direction de la serrure et un faisceau lumineux vint la déverrouiller. Une lumière aveuglante engloutit alors tout ce qui se trouvait.

Après toutes ces années, on lui rendait enfin Ventus.


	21. Insomnie

****_A la base, ce drabble n'avait pas de suite et puis j'ais pensé à une suite. Comme pour la série sur l'expérience, ce drabble est suivit des quatre autres qui le suivront._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que tout le monde était entrain de dormir, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Satané insomnie !<p>

La seule occupation que je trouvais était d'aller dans la Contrée du Départ.

Je me faufilais dans les chambres des différents occupants pour leur faire des plaisanteries sans les réveillés.

Je finissais toujours par celle de Ventus car malgré la haine que je lui portais, j'aimais l'observer dormir. Il était _sans défense_ ainsi.

Cet idiot ne dormait même pas avec une couverture.

Je pouvais passer des heures à le regarder si bien que...

« Vanitas ? »

…Je me fis prendre.


	22. Bizarre

**Bizarre.**

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre comme réveil que de trouver votre pire ennemi dans votre chambre ?<p>

Ventus ne voyait pas.

Choqué, il n'avait même pas pensé à sortir sa Keyblade ou même à crier pour alerter Aqua, Terra ou encore maître Eraqus.

Les deux garçons s'observaient.

En remarquant le regard sans ambition destructrice de Vanitas, Ventus pensait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas avertir ses amis. Il n'aimait pas se battre, surtout quand il n'avait pas besoin de défendre quelque chose.

Cependant avant même que le blond ne puisse dire un mot, Vanitas avait disparu.


	23. Croyance

**Croyance.**

* * *

><p>J'étais arrivé à me rendormir malgré que la visite surprise de Vanitas hantait mon esprit. La preuve était que j'avais rêvé de lui…<p>

« _Vanitas_… »

Durant toute la journée, je n'en parlais à personne. Après tout, il ne me croirait surement pas. J'avais perdu la mémoire…

Comment croire que ce je disais était la vérité ?

Moi-même, je n'en étais pas sûr.

En m'allongeant sur le lit, je fixais l'endroit où j'avais vu Vanitas. Je me retrouvais à penser que je voulais le revoir pour qu'il s'explique, pour me prouver que je n'étais pas fou.

« _Vanitas_… »


	24. Appel

**Appel.**

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois Vanitas entendit l'appel de Ventus.<p>

**« TAIS-TOI ! » **

A chaque fois que le blond appelait inconsciemment son double, celui-ci le ressentait.

Cela avait le don de l'énerver. Sa colère se transformait en nescient qu'il détruisait à chaque fois. Etant une part du garçon, il se blessait encore plus.

Détruisant le dernier, Vanitas s'évanouit épuisé.

Ventus avait quant à lui décidé de désobéir à Eraqus en s'enfuyant une nouvelle fois. Non pas pour retrouver Terra mais Vanitas.

Arrivant dans ce désert, lieu de leur premier affrontement, il remarqua une silhouette au loin. Ventus couru la rejoindre…


	25. Uniquement cette fois

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Uniquement cette fois…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que j'ouvrais progressivement les yeux en grognant à cause de la douleur, je croisai les yeux larmoyants de mon double…<p>

Je compris alors la situation.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »

Ce débile hésitait à répondre alors que je me redressais.

« **Idiot**, faut il te rappeler que nous sommes **ennemis** ? »

Ventus secouait la tête en se mordant les lèvres…

Il ne manquait plus que ça, il pleurait. Ce garçon était vraiment trop faible pour pleurer pour les autres.

Pourtant, je l'enlaçai dans mes bras.

Cet idiot...

Juste pour cette fois, je… l'aimerais.


	26. Portable

******Excusez moi du retard ! **Je révisais pour mes examens. Je profite d'une pause pour poster ce que j'ai écrit depuis.

ENJOY~

* * *

><p><strong>Portable<strong>

* * *

><p>La technologie est de plus en plus présente dans nos vies. On est connecté à tout endroit et on peut décider de se joindre à tout moment. Mais pourtant…<p>

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de portable, Vani ?

- Pas envie et depuis quand je m'appelle Vani, idiot ?

- 'Pas envie' ? Sérieusement… Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle ? »

Ventus n'avait même pas réagit sur l'insulte, à croire qu'il s'était habitué. Sa tête dans le creux de sa main, Vanitas marmonna tout en regardant ailleurs.

« À quoi bon, je sais que personne ne m'appellera… »


	27. Bus

**Bus.**

* * *

><p>Tous les matins, j'attendais mon bus pour aller à l'université. J'avoue, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier mais j'aimais cette habitude.<p>

Cependant, un matin je vis le bus partir devant moi et…

« Putain de merde… Enfoiré de bus qui fait chier ! »

Je me retournais pour savoir qui venait de libérer sa frustration. C'était un garçon brun d'environ mon âge. Il haletait, surement avait-il couru. Je riais, la situation était peut être mal choisie mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Le garçon me jeta un regard noir puis avec le temps il me sourit.


	28. OOC

Référence : _Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme_ de Molière.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC.<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ventus, tu feras Mr Jourdain quant à toi Vanitas tu seras le maître d'armes.<p>

- QUOI ? »

Le blond regardait avec angoisse son partenaire. Ce dernier sourit en coin en prenant l'épée que le professeur lui tendait.

« Aller Venny~ ne fais pas ton timide. »

Ils relisaient une dernière fois leurs textes et se mirent en position. Ils devaient se combattre. Cependant, le brun ne se retint pas et se retrouva sur Ventus, l'épée vers son cou.

« Perdu. »

Les professeurs soupiraient, sachant que cela allait arriver.

« Vanitas reste dans le caractère ! »


	29. Fuir

**Fuir.**

* * *

><p>« Viens avec moi, Vanitas. J'expliquerais à Eraqus que tu n'es pas…»<p>

- **Jamais** ! »

Toi et ta faiblesse me dégoûtaient. J'avais perdu contre toi et pourtant tu était là, la main tendue vers moi pour m'offrir ton aide. Tes yeux me regardaient avec ce que je croyais être de la pitié.

Je…

L'odeur de mon sang atteignait mes lèvres et ma vision commençait à devenir floue. Pourtant je continuais à vouloir m'éloigner de toi et de ta faiblesse. Alors que j'allais disparaître dans le portail des ténèbres, je t'entendu crier.

« Arrête de fuir, Vanitas ! »


	30. Printemps

**Printemps.**

* * *

><p>Le printemps allait bientôt être là. Les personnes qui s'étaient terrées chez eux pendant l'hiver, collées à leurs radiateurs, étaient à présent dehors dans les parcs. On voyait des centaines de gens occupés le moindre mètre carré des espaces vert.<p>

Sous un arbre se trouvait deux garçons, appuyés sur le tronc. L'un était à moitié endormi, brun, une sucette en bouche. L'autre lisait un livre, blond et des lunettes sur le nez.

« Dit Van.

- Mmh ?

- Tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- On nous regarde...

- Je suis bien torse nu. »


	31. Piano

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment s'appelle l'amplificateur qu'on branche quand on joue d'un instrument donc j'ai seulement mis enceinte. Si vous savez, merci de me préciser comment cela s'appelle et je modifierais.

* * *

><p><strong>Piano.<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'admirais ces mélodies des plus grands compositeurs classiques. Cependant, ma famille n'avait pas les moyens de m'offrir un piano –instrument que j'affectionne particulièrement- ou bien des cours de musique.<p>

Un jour alors que je rentrais du collège par un 'raccourci', j'entendis de la musique provenir d'un bâtiment. Intrigué, j'entrai à l'intérieur.

Je me cachai derrière les piliers quand j'entendis des bruits de pas puis une voix.

« Il faudrait vraiment que Vanitas ne prenne pas cette habitude de brancher les enceintes quand il joue… »

C'est comme ça que j'appris qui jouait cette magnifique mélodie.


	32. Ensemble

**Ensemble.**

* * *

><p>Un même brassard noir autour de leurs bras, deux jeunes enfants marchaient côte-à-côte. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, des centaines de personnes les suivaient. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues dans cette marche silencieuse. Amis ou inconnus...<p>

Les garçons ne les voyaient pas. Leurs parents s'étaient fait tués et à présent, ils se refermaient sur eux même.

Néanmoins partageant le même malheur, les deux enfants étaient ensemble dans leur monde.

« On ne doit compter que sur nous-même, Ven. On se protégera ensemble des autres. »

A ces mots, la main de Ventus serra un peu plus celle de Vanitas.


	33. Perdre

J'ai eus cette idée après avoir vu un SasuNaru CMV (Vidéo cosplay) + Expérience d'avoir vraiment perdu des affaires à moi (CB) XD Bref ça a donné ça, j'hésite toujours à faire une suite. Donc mobilisez vous si vous en voulez une.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdre.<strong>

* * *

><p>J'observais l'objet dans mes mains sous toutes ses coutumes. Un portable dernière génération.<p>

Quelqu'un avait dû le perdre, c'était mon jour de chance. J'allais pouvoir l'utiliser après avoir jeté la carte SIM de l'ancien débile que devait être le propriétaire.

Je le plaçais dans une de mes poches et partais chez moi.

Dans le bus, je m'amusais à regarder les messages, les photos et vidéos à l'intérieur.

Ma curiosité m'amena à découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, surement plus jeune que moi, blond et assez mignon.

Puis soudain, le portable de « Ventus » (nom trouvé dans les messages) sonna.


	34. Déni

**HAPP**Y** VANVEN DAY ! **Ce soir, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible de petit drabbles après avoir fini ma vidéo :D J'ai aussi une idée de fiction que je continuerais peut être si l'inspiration ne me vient pas en 100 mots.

Voici une petite liste de drabbles qui se suivent que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>Déni.<strong>

* * *

><p>L'ambiance dans la salle était festive. La plupart des invités discutaient entre eux, une bière à la main alors que quelques courageux dansaient sur la piste de danse.<p>

« Puisqu'il je te le dis !

- M-mais…Non mais c'est pas possible, je l'ai vu embrasser Namine ! »

Les étudiants discutaient de potin sur leurs camarades. Ici, c'était au tour du sexy Vanitas. Une vraie énigme en soi-même.

« C'est Sora qui me l'a dit, il est homo à 100% pour toi Ven ! »

Malgré le déni, Ventus se dit qu'il parlerait à son meilleur ami le lendemain.


	35. Migraine

**Migraine.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut justement très dur. A peine mes yeux ouverts, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser alors que la terre continuait à tourner.<p>

« Idiot ! T'dors toujours ?! »

…J'avais oublié que mon voisin était du genre à… entrer aux pires moments surtout qu'il avait la double clé.

Comme la fois où j'étais sous la douche…

« Laisse-moi, Vani. »

Je grimaçais. Le sommeil me guettant, je ne réalisai pas que Vanitas s'avançait vers moi.

En me souvenant de la vieille…

« Hey réveille-toi la limasse ! »

Non… Il y a aucune chance qu'il m'aime.


	36. Confession

Bon d'accord cette suite de drabbles était un peu bête, j'avais surement pris quelque chose en l'écrivant XD Enfin bref, la fin.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Confession….ou pas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Au final, Ventus sécha les cours au grand plaisir de Vanitas. Ce dernier resta à ses côtés au lieu de le laisser se reposer. Après un moment, le blond se décida de poser LA question.<p>

« Dis… T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Non. »

La réponse si froide avait quasiment paralysé Ventus.

« Mais… »

Le blond leva la tête, intrigué par cette hésitation, si rare de sa part.

« Il y a bien un idiot que j'aime embêter. »

Le visage rouge, Ventus lança par réflexe un coussin sur Vanitas.

« C'est toi l'idiot ! »


	37. Pluie

**La pluie.**

* * *

><p>Peu importe ce qu'on disait, j'aimais la pluie. Ventus l'avait toujours trouvée déprimante ou même malsaine puisqu'il pleuvait très souvent quand il ne voulait pas.<p>

Je riais encore en pensant à ce jour où Ventus avait mis des heures à se chercher un lieu pour un rendez-vous qui au final fut annulé par la météo.

J'aimais vraiment la pluie pour des tas de raison mais surtout parce qu'elle me nettoyait.

L'eau ruisselante sur mon corps effaçait les souffrances de mon cœur.

Je pouvais passer mes journées dessous.

Et après une fois malade, Ventus pourrait prendre soin de moi.


	38. Seconde

Désolé de l'inactivité. A cause de la fac et de ma vie privée, j'ai de moins en moins de temps d'écrire. J'ai eu cette idée de drabble en revoyant **cette **scène à la fin de Birth by Sleep T.T J'essayerais de poster une fois par semaine un drabble =3

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde.<strong>

* * *

><p>Certaines secondes peuvent paraître des heures alors que d'autres sont encore plus abstraite.<p>

A ce moment précis, les deux notions du temps étaient présentes.

Pour Ventus, les secondes se conjuguaient au futur.

Pour Vanitas, les secondes se conjuguaient au passé.

« Vais-je… Disparaître ? »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas disparaître maintenant ! »

Ventus se voyait disparaître trop rapidement alors qu'il était encore incertain. Il avait peur.

Vanitas se débattait tandis que le temps semblait jouer sadiquement avec lui pour le faire disparaître.

Les deux garçons voyaient leurs cauchemars se réaliser et cela ne prenait en réalité que quelques secondes.


End file.
